1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper conveying device, an image forming apparatus, and a push-in amount adjusting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-059175 discloses invention related to an image forming apparatus. A controller of this image forming apparatus controls driving of an image bearing body so that a moving speed of a surface of the image bearing body becomes constant or substantially constant, and controls a rotational speed of a transfer roller in accordance with information as to a type of recording paper determined by a paper type determining unit when the recording paper is nipped at a transfer nip. The publication describes that this image forming apparatus can form favorable images on various types of recording paper.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-014070 also discloses invention related to an image forming apparatus. This image forming apparatus includes thickness detecting means, torque setting means, and control means. The thickness detecting means detects a thickness of a recording member. The torque setting means sets torque of a transfer member in accordance with a detection result of the thickness detecting means in a state where the transfer member and an image bearing body are in contact with each other. The control means controls torque of the transfer member so as to have torque set by the torque setting means. The publication describes that, even when a recording member having a large thickness is conveyed to a transfer nip, this image forming apparatus can set a surface speed of the recording member on a side of the image bearing body to be substantially the same as a surface speed of the image bearing member.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-281931 also discloses invention related to an image forming apparatus. According to this image forming apparatus, a surface speed of a secondary transfer roller is adjusted in accordance with a thickness of recording paper passing through a transfer nip portion formed between an intermediate transfer member and a secondary transfer roller. The publication describes that this image forming apparatus can prevent occurrence of a color shift even when thick paper is used since a rotational speed of the secondary transfer roller at the transfer nip portion is adjusted in accordance with a thickness of recording paper.